Tales of a She Wolf
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: This is a story based on different aspects Arya's life this story is a prequel of sorts to the Dark wings dark words story I have. the first chapter on this story will focus on Arya's birth but it has a little twist involved. I can't wait to hear from all of you to see what you think you reviews mean a lot.


The Tales of a She Wolf

Third person

The day Lord Eddard Stark returned home victorious from the Greyjoy rebellion with the then young Theon Greyjoy was eventful for various reasons. Yes this very day Lord Eddard expected a peaceful happy reunion with his family but all he received was chaos.

It all started like this….

The day before Catelyn was about to reunite with her husband was a very busy day as she had to make sure all the arrangements were in place for a wonderful banquet to celebrate her husband's return but since she was pregnant it made planning things all the more difficult. While she was reading through papers she felt a sharp pain which could only mean one thing…labour. With all this sudden harsh winter winds around the castle life for a new born in this weather would be difficult Catelyn thought while being set onto her bed by the maids.

"How are the children?" Catelyn asked in a strained voice

"Robb and Sansa are playing close by no need to worry milady" said one of the maids helping the maester.

"Don't worry Lady Stark one more push should do it" assured maester Luwin after hours of pushing. So she used the rest of strength to push the baby out.

You could hear the loud cries all over Winterfell's castle this could only mean one thing the newest addition of house Stark had arrived. When Catelyn Stark was given this small bundle of life into her arms she got a closer look at her daughters features this child had the northern look no doubt with her long face and silver grey eyes definitely a contrast to her other children.

Out of nowhere a figure appeared coming out of the window in her room it was a man. He was dressed in a black cloak which concealed his face he then sneaked up behind her with the slyness of a cat while he was doing this Catelyn was shouting for help as soon as the man heard the loud footsteps of other people coming he ripped the child from her mother's arms and vanished.

"Lady Stark what happened?" questioned one of the servants of the household.

"Some men came through the window and stole my baby!" Catelyn exclaimed to the servant.

The guards went and searched all around the entire range of the stronghold unfortunately the baby was nowhere to be found. Catelyn then after a while of waiting to no avail decided to walk towards her other children it is time they know what had just taken place it might also possibly take her mind off the tragedy that had just unfolded.

"Mother is the baby alright?" questioned Robb the oldest of the children.

Catelyn sat beside the children and said to them "Your new baby sister has been taken" she said sadly.

"Is she going to be okay momma?" asked Robb along with Sansa's little noises of protest.

"I have told your father my children everything will be okay" Catelyn said trying to reassure them and her as well.

"I gotta tell Jon" said Robb and he dashed off.

The mention of Jon brought anger to Catelyn's face somethings cannot be forgotten that child was a stain on House Starks's honour.

Meanwhile with Eddard Stark

The Starks's forces where just back on familiar soil when Eddard received the news. He had a new daughter and she was….stolen! He was deeply saddened it seems that the Starks still have the greatest of luck. The rest of the army had already departed leaving only the Start men when the approached the grounds of Winterfell.

He saw a man in a cloak as described running with a screaming child that could only be one child his daughter. He followed the other guards across the dark damp wooded forest in pursuit of his daughter. Out of nowhere a gigantic silver and white direwolf leaped towards the attacker killing it. Eddard Stark imminently lifted up his new-born daughter into his arms Benjen Stark came beside his brother clothed in his black night watch attire.

"This one is only born and is already causing trouble she has the blood of a wolf in her" Benjen said then chuckled.

"Yes this little one has the Stark look" Eddard Stark replied in agreement.

The group of guards then returned to Winterfell. When they entered the gates it was just Eddard and Benjen as the other guards returned to their posts. He noticed a small dark haired boy approaching them.

"Father your back" said Jon Snow "Jon Eddard replied greeting his child.

Jon stared in wonder at the child finally there was someone who looked like him besides his father.

"Can I hold her father?" Jon questioned his father. Eddard pondered for a minute then replied "Just be gentle Jon"

He placed the tiny little baby into the arms of the excited boy. The tiny bundle broke out into a fit of giggles and the young boy smiled. From afar Catelyn was watching what was taking place with sadness as there wasn't a group of people the fitted so well together as they all did. The child she had brought into the world just had to look like that bastered born Jon.

 **I own none of the characters in this story they belong to the ASOIAF series. I hope you like this short story I made add other one shots in Arya's life to this story. I hope that you enjoy this and I really enjoy all of your feedback. this story is a prequel of sorts to Dark wings Dark words story.**

 **enjoy :)**


End file.
